Hurry Up
by Evangeline Dixon
Summary: One-Shot request. Warning: Pure Peter Pan Porn. Smut.


**One-shot request by ElektraMackenzie**

**Warning: Porn and stuff.**

* * *

"Come on," He growled as he pulled her through the forest, his fingers leaving deep red marks on her skin.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," She smirked, trying to conceal her laughter at how rushed Pan was being, "Slow down,"

Peter turned to the girl and growled, "Elektra,"

She laughed again, this time out loud at his urgency. He hopped from one foot to another, his face deep set in a scowl. She hated that scowl, he looked so much nicer when he smiled and he did that often enough. It just seemed to be her that brought out the frustration in him.

"There's no rush Peter," She informed him, "I'm still going to be here,"

He paused and looked at her, the scowl melting away as his emotive eyebrows dipped into a pleading pout. "There _is_ a rush!"

Now he sounded like some kind of spoiled school boy, bobbing up and down. Elektra allowed him to drag her along for a few more paces before she dug her heels into the ground and brought them both to a stop.

"Elektra will you stop these games!" Pan exploded and this made Elektra nearly fall on the floor laughing, as if he could shout her into submission! She wiped a stray tear from her eye and looked back to him.

"If you're so eager..." She petered off huskily, looking around at her surroundings, "Why not here?"

Peter cocked an eyebrow and released her so he could fold his arms in quiet pontification. "The Lost Boys, they roam the woods,"

Elektra grabbed him by the tunic, a stray leaf falling to the floor, and pulled him towards her.

"I don't care," She gasped and kissed him.

Elektra felt Pan growl into her mouth angrily before snaking his hands up into her thick, blonde tresses. At first, he ran his fingers through it but before long she felt him clench them into fists near her scalp and slowly draw her backwards. Their mouths parted with a pop and Elektra looked up, gasping at the pain but with a happy twinkle in her eye. She just loved fucking with Pan.

"I think it's my turn to play some games," He barked, "Sit down,"

Elektra slid easily to the ground, staring up at Pan with wide eyes, a quick glance at his breeches told her he was already excited and she licked her teeth at the thought of her doing that to him.

"Lie on your front," He told her as he began taking of his large brown belt, "I said, lie on your front!"

Elektra smirked and span over, tense since she couldn't see Peter, her heart racing as she wondered if the brown belt was being wrapped around his hand.

Suddenly she felt his weight on her thighs, just below her arse, straddling her. She could feel his hardness digging into her leg and held back another giggle, now was not a good time to laugh. Peter took hold of her wrists and held them in one hand, nearly pulling her off the floor with the roughness. Then, he took the belt and tied her hands together behind her back, not so tight that she would lose circulation, but not so loose that she could easily move them.

Elektra felt Pan spread his weight over her, lying down on top of her with his head level with her neck. His erection was pressed at the center of her underwear, her skirt had ridden up and she could feel him warm against her. Peter started to move his hips, strongly grinding into her. She moaned unintentionally and it was Pan's turn to laugh. His tongue darted out to lick and bite at her neck, sucking on her earlobe.

Abruptly, he stopped and flipped her over onto her back. Pan cracked his knuckles and dived onto her again. This time his hands went directly for her shirt and with two clenched fists, he ripped the dark green material down the middle. Elektra hadn't been wearing a bra and now her breasts sprang free. Peter devoured them hungrily, licking around the light pink areola before lightly biting down on the hard nipple.

Elektra was writhing now, gasping with each nip and bucking up into Pan's groin.

He groaned at the contact with her wet, warm underwear and his hand crawled down to his thigh, scraping four faint lines up her leg. She purred affectionately into his ear.

Very slowly, Pan began to move down her body, blowing cold air over the wet spots that sent shivers down her spine until he reached her naval. Elektra's body froze up as he blew cold air over the heat of her crotch, anticipating that long awaited kiss.

Instead, he ran his tongue back up her stomach and to her breasts making her groan in frustration. Peter chuckled, kissing and nibbling the soft skin of Elektra's neck before taking a finger and running it along her clothed entrance. Easily, he moved the damp materiel aside and pushed it inside, quickly adding another when he felt how wet she was. He didn't move them fast but instead pushed them so deep that his knuckles brushed against her thighs. He began to pump with long, hard strokes that had Elektra gasping for air, her fingers curling from the confines of her bound hands.

"Ohhh," She mewled as Pan gently thumbed her swollen clit, "Put it in,"

Peter grinned and she knew was already stroking his hard cock in his hand, he pushed the head of it against her tight opening. Feeling her give way to him he pushed in more and Elektra threw her head back and cried out.

"Peter!" She knew she wouldn't last long.

Pan braced himself with an arm by the side of both of her shoulders, from the look in his eyes Elektra knew he wasn't going to go slow, and he didn't.

He slammed into her, up to his hilt and she screamed out in ecstasy as he hit her G-spot, she would be done in mere moments. As Pan got into his stride, his hips ricocheted of her own, bouncing as he drove into her with the speed on a drill. Her whole body bounced from the fast, fucking. Her eyes and mouth wide open.

"Oh. My. God," She cried out and suddenly he slowed down, grinding down on top of her and catching her clitoris with each slow pulse.

Then, just as she was on the edge of cumming, he slammed into her fast and hard again she exploded, slipping out of her ties as she screamed out in pleasure. The Earth tilted on it's axis as they came, clawing at each other, Elektra's nails raking down Pan's back as she pulsed around him, drawing out everything he had as he groaned.

"Fuccckkkk, Elektra," His eyes rolled back in his head before they collapsed together in a sweaty, panting, heap.

"And_ that_," Pan informed her, "Is why we had to hurry,"


End file.
